Saw: Infinity
by Absolute Uncertainty
Summary: Who’d known that life’s littlest things could come back around and bite you?
1. Ladies & Gentlemen: Introducing Amy!

_You know what; I never knew I would end up like this. It was a thought far from my mind that the excruciating pain that I'm experiencing was one of my own faults. Who'd known that life's littlest things could come back around and _**bite **_you? Shit, I never figured it would happen to me. That it _**could **_happen to me. All I could do is look back and recall. Psh, "Never say never."_

The wind outside brushed and breezed against my skin, lightly lifting the green tank top I was wearing off my flat stomach. It was summer time and it was almost Spring Break. My excitement peeked in every way possible; even more then when my boyfriend had stupidly asked me to marry him. What could I say? "I do" wasn't dramatic enough so I decided to keep him waiting. Besides, the meat I had driving me to Daytona Beach was a lot more handsome then my meat back home in Massachusetts.

"Babe." He said.

"Hm?" I questioned, glancing over and shooting him a glare with my catty emerald eyes.

"Why are we going all the way out to Florida for some fun? We could've had fun in the sun right at home, at your house."

"I wanted a change of environment."

What a liar I could be if I truly put my mind into it. I guess it was a gift from my Mother and Father. They would tell me on a regular basis things that were far from the truth but like the naïve little girl I was – I believed them. The only reason why we didn't go to my house was because my boyfriend was always waiting on the couch like a lost puppy for me. He was so cute yet pathetic.

"Whatever you say, babe." He gave the steering wheel and gentle turn to the left, the car mimicking his movements.

"Well, we'll pull into this Inn. I'm beat. Unless you want to drive." He looked over at me.

"And mess up my manicured nails?" I smirked, waving my index finger from side to side. "Nuh-uh."

He frowned and I could see how upset he was but I didn't care. I slid out of the passenger seat and sashayed my way over to the Inn. Once inside, I went up to the reception desk and eyed the man. He was a tall skinny, dreadful looking creature with the eeriest of blue eyes. They looked like ice burgs and the more I stared, the colder I grew. I was snapped out of my trance when my man meat, Elliot, walked up next to me and pulled me into an over exaggerated embrace.

"Room for two. We're a married couple." Elliot said.

I shot daggers at him with my eyes then looked back at the eerie Innkeeper and nodded to confirm what he said. Wherever he went, he insisted on saying we were 'married' or insisted we were a 'couple'. Words like those made my skin crawl and after hearing it from someone that was far from worthy, I wanted to take a long, hot, needed shower.

The Innkeeper led us down the hallway to our room. It was a love suite but it wasn't bad at all for a low-budget Inn. I walked in and decided to strip right there in the middle of the room. Luckily for me, Elliot had rushed the man out before he even told us goodnight. He wasn't going to wait for me at all. Not even to take a shower. What a beast and not even in a good way. He charged right at my naked body and tackled me onto the soft, plush bed. I gave out a little yelp, knowing how much he enjoyed me to try to fight back. I had to admit, our little game was becoming rough and I was enjoying the attention.

The cat between my legs purred with every little toss and tumble we had before he finally pinned me against the bed and leaned down to nibble on my neck, directly on the spot that drove me wild. Like an animal, I wrapped my arms around his waist and begged for him to do what he did so well – well, one of the main reasons he became my man _meat_. He looked down into my eyes with a growing grin, placing his hands beneath my naked bottom and lifting me up but before anything could go any further – the lights cut out. I let out a loud 'what the fuck' and then it was silent.

I didn't hear Elliot's voice. I didn't feel his warmth against my body even. It was only a second later did I register that I was on the bed with something increasingly cold against me, something heavy. I fumbled my hand around until I found something that was a light chord. I yanked it and the light broke into the room like a horror scene being revealed. My eyes widened to the size of saucers when I saw what was laying on top of me. Or more like who was laying on top of me.

Elliot's lifeless eyes rolled in his head, the large axe pierced into the back of his head and partially had it split. Blood was leaking from him like a faucet and some of the blood was leaking all over my body. I panicked and tried to keep myself from shaking any harder then I already was – perhaps my body was going into a seizure and I didn't know it but all I did know was that Elliot was dead and gone. And so was I. Gone, atleast. I wasn't going to stick around for the dead part.

I heaved his body off of me and then felt a violent force shake my abdomen. I vomited all over his already ruined corpse. I dragged my wrist against my lips to remove the chunks of lunch and dribble before I got up, gathered my clothes and went to the door. I never got dressed faster in my life! I swung the door open…

…_I don't recall if I even screamed or if I even tried to run for it. I just stood there like a deer in headlights. Well, more like there were the brightest lights shining on my face but it weren't those of a car and last I checked, I wasn't a deer. My whole entire world went back. Maybe I passed out or maybe I was hit. All I knew was that the floor was comforting and caught me perfectly._


	2. On With the Show!

It was so weird to me. It was as if everything was a dream and yet my own little dose of nostalgia sprinkled with déjà vu. I lifted my head up, feeling like it was a hundred pounds and about to fall through the floor when I noticed something scurry across my feet. Wait, my feet? When did I take my shoes off?

It dawned on me; I'm not in the Inn room anymore and Elliot's blood was no longer sprayed all across my body and my mouth didn't taste of sulfur. I closed my eyes to remember what happened and sadness soon pour over me much like a summer rain shower. Remorse took over.

"Oh Elliot. You simple bastard." I mourned.

"So I see you are awake."

"Who said that?!" I said, alarmed, going to stand up but feeling my arms shackled to a wall.

"I did." A tall burly man emerged from the shadows.

"What the fuck?" I screamed, relieved I wasn't alone but then immensely frightened.

"Don't be alarmed. We are only going to play a game."

I squinted at him, my vision blurring as I strained my eyes to look far across the room. I suppose he saw my efforts and decided to approach and get closer to me. I regretted every step he took because the closer he approached me, the worse the sight was. It was soon he was standing before me like a Giant with the evilest glint in his lifeless black eyes. Scars painted his face like graffiti did a subway. His teeth was missing when he spoke and his tongue was forked.

"W-what kind of game?" I stammered, his appearance and his voice both making my bones rattle in my fragile body.

"A little game with nothing much at stake…" He said, a little too cool.

"What's at stake?" Oh why was I the curious type?

"It's with your life. You see, Amy Writhe, You enjoy to play with the emotions of others. You enjoy to treat men like toys and instead of being an independent, hard-working, intellect that you are – You decide to feed off men like a succubus."

What am I, a book now? How did he know my name and what I did. How did he know anything at all? Even more importantly, why was I in this room shackled up and him standing there with me in it? My eyes quickly stared at the ground, searching my thoughts and memories for an answer. An answer to this madness but there was nothing.

"Well, I'm going to make you wish you had never did such things and learn the true values of Life. I hope you get a nice rest because you have a lot of trials to get through in the morning." He laughed sinsterly.

"Fucker!" All my fear transformed into pure rage. "Who are you to tell me how to live my life?!"

A swift back hand to my cheek had quieted the growing mania I was about to embark. I had my face still in the position even, in pure disbelief that some man had decided to lay his hand on me like that. I shakingly turned my head in his direction, staring at him with hate filed eyes.

"Women like you are the reason why my Father died. Women like you are the reason why my face and my body is the way it is." He said through gritted teeth, surpressing the urge to strike me again. "My only wish now is to put you through the pain I have been through. So you can learn and live the rest of your life out like a saint but the next couple of days…" He paused to remove some drool from his lips, anticipating what was next to come. "…Welcome to Hell."

My eyes just watched him storm out the room, bursting in an almost inhumane laughter. I lowered my head and then my shoulders, letting out quiet shuddering sobs. Each sob was for every event that happened to me and every event soon to come. I could almost count every minute that passed by – no windows to tell me what time of the day it was or if it was even day at all. I shook my head, wondering what to do and how to get out of it but no solutions came up.

_Maybe at the time I should've kicked, screamed or even begged for my life much like the pathetic people I've seen in the movies. This wasn't an act though, there wasn't a Director to scream 'Cut' to stop the plastic butcher knife from sawing through the woman's neck. There wasn't a stunt double to come in to take the fall. There was just me and this deranged man who took me captive. I tried so hard then to think of what to do but I was clueless. At the time, he said I was independent, hard-working and an intellectual but that part of me was left behind in High School. In High School where most of my personality, compassion and heart dwelled. I couldn't believe it though. Of all of the cruddy shit that happened in my life, this was by far the worst._


End file.
